<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Only Answer is You by Kimi_cchi134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699529">My Only Answer is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_cchi134/pseuds/Kimi_cchi134'>Kimi_cchi134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Park Jinyoung (GOT7), But It Gets Resolved Quickly, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I swear it's a happy ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, at least here, bc jjp makes me too soft to make them suffer, cross-posted on wattpad and amino, with a very little hint of sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_cchi134/pseuds/Kimi_cchi134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raindrops were falling onto the rooftop as he was sitting on his bed by the window while sipping a cup of steaming hot chocolate. As the pearls of water were slowly blurring the city lights and the busy city was drowned out by the falling rain, Jinyoung was counting down the seconds on his wrist until his fated mate would come and save him from this lonely world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Only Answer is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/gifts">TheNarratress</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_ochiru/gifts">Ka_ochiru</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello :3</p>
<p>it's my first work here on ao3 and i decided to cross-post some of my older works before i start working on new stories.<br/>this one was written and published on 31st dec 2018 and it was a one-shot i dedicated to my best friend karu and my online mom narra.</p>
<p>the first section was inspired by the song "Officially Missing You" sung by AKMU, Lee Hi and Bang Yedam. (original by Tamia)</p>
<p>(you can also find this one-shot on wattpad, JJP and JB amino)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raindrops were falling onto the rooftop as he was sitting on his bed by the window while sipping a cup of steaming hot chocolate. As the pearls of water were slowly blurring the city lights and the busy city was drowned out by the falling rain, Jinyoung was counting down the seconds on his wrist until his fated mate would come and save him from this lonely world.</p>
<p>Jinyoung was quite intrigued by the whole mystery surrounding the soulmates clock. It was said that once you turn 18, a timer will appear on your wrist and it will show you when you will meet your destined significant other. When he was a little kid, he loved hearing stories from his friends and family about how they all found their soulmates which made him feel so excited to see his own timer.</p>
<p>
  <strong>— — : — — : — — </strong>
</p>
<p>However, when he turned 18 years old, there was no time - set to meet his soulmate - greeting him in the morning. Instead, there were six short lines divided by two colons telling him he got nothing. As his mother burst into his room with a cheerful birthday congratulation, she only found her son crying in bed with a tight grip around his own wrist.</p>
<p>As Jinyoung grew up, his parents told him that as soon the timer was showing "00:00:00" he would see his soulmate and when you turn 18 and the timer was already set zero it meant you already found your soulmate. But nobody in his family knew about someone having a blank timer. They all thought that Jinyoung's timer may be flawed though even the experts they asked didn't have an answer to his problem. They all concluded in the end that Jinyoung may not have a soulmate at all which why everyone started to slowly forget that issue and moved on with their daily lives. Even Jinyoung gave up after his 20th birthday and accepted the fact to be fated to live alone forever.</p>
<p>With that acceptation, Jinyoung started to build up a routine for himself to feel better again by working part-time at a book café which was located near a kindergarten he used to visit. Often people would just visit to chat with him as most parents saw this place as a good way to start their working day with an energized feeling. And the barista was quite happy to fill the emptiness in his heart with this warm kind of love.</p>
<p>One day when the café was now almost empty after a stressful rush hour, a young student called Suhyun was visiting him with her older brother Chanhyuk as they just finished their last day of school before the winter holidays. The girl was smiling brightly at him when she ordered Jinyoung's special hot chocolate. "Jinyoung-oppa! There is this awesome book community that would totally fit you," the youngest said after she told him about her stories with her soulmate, Youngjae while Jinyoung was making their orders and her brother was silently working on some songs at a table near them.</p>
<p>"Oh really? What community is it?" Jinyoung asked her as they walked together to the sibling's table with the drinks and some cake. Suhyun grinned widely and took out her phone as she tried to open the page. "Here. It's called 'Playground Miracle' and the users are called 'Ahgase' because our icons are little green baby birds," she explained and giggled as she tapped on her profile with a bird with a bright eye smile that resembled hers.</p>
<p>The homepage itself looked very calm and welcoming as it was colored in pastel green and beige with a bit playful bird cartoons popping up at some corners. The aesthetically pleasing pictures of books - especially of those he thought no one except him would enjoy reading - were conjuring a smile on his face. He listened to Suhyun explaining everything about the page and even let her create an account for him while Chanhyuk was quietly playing some melodically calming tunes on his guitar.</p>
<p>When he finished his shift and bid farewell to his two favorite customers, Jinyoung took off his apron, got his clothes and went home. Arriving at his house, the younger immediately put away his bag, plugged in his phone charger and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.</p>
<p>Feeling refreshed the young men changed into some comfortable clothes and took a book and laptop the living room which was connected to the open kitchen. He made himself some hot chocolate and settled down on his chair hammock as he slowly swung himself to the rhythm of the melody he was humming.</p>
<p>While he was reading, his eyes were often glancing to his laptop as his mind was stuck on the homepage Suhyun recommended to him. After he glanced for the almost 100th time, he sighed, closed his book and put the laptop on his lap to visit the page again. As a short cute animation with the community's logo greeted him, he logged in and was surprised about how many notifications he got during the hour he was away from the page.</p>
<p>Jinyoung clicked on his inbox and saw a few welcoming messages from the creators of the community and also some friend request from users but also suggestions of users who seem to read the same books like the ones he stated in his profile.</p>
<p>He replied to all the nice and cheerful welcoming messages after also sending a request to one of the creators as that person came out to be Suhyun's soulmate, Choi Youngjae. As he scrolled through the community and liked some reviews of the books he recently read and enjoyed, he suddenly got a message from a user named 'Def.Paradise'.</p>
<p>As he tapped on the notification he got send to the chat and immediately a chuckle escaped his lips as he read the quite awkward but at the same time cute message from the creator - which he now found out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Def.Paradise (creator) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, I'm one of the creators of 'Playground Miracle'. Youngjae, another creator, told me that you read and liked the same books as me and demanded that I really have to text you as it's not quite common in this community that two have all 10 books they state in their profile in the same order. So, hey, peach_jy94. Let's be friends. I swear, I'm not always so weird. I'm just bad at starting conversations. </em>
</p>
<p>Jinyoung giggled as he replied to him and reassured the other to speak casually with him. And somehow as they started to talk about the latest book they read which was surprisingly the same again, Jinyoung and Def.Paradise (who immediately introduced himself as Jaebum after Jinyoung accepted his awkward message) started to chat almost daily.</p>
<p>As time passed, they exchanged their numbers and chatting daily evolved into almost chatting daily and occasionally calling. However, they never showed each other their faces. The only thing they did were taking pictures of their surrounding or Jaebum sending pictures of his bundle of cats. Sometimes they would send each other voice messages when they didn't have time to call and they always began and ended their day with a short message to each other.</p>
<p>Jaebum made Jinyoung happy and that was obvious as many people - especially his family and friends - were teasing him about his sudden happy mood and random, silly grins like those of a lovesick idiot. And maybe he is a lovesick fool. A fool for Im Jaebum.</p>
<p>
  <strong>———❆❆❆❆♚❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎——— </strong>
</p>
<p>It has been a year and they were calling each other to celebrate Jaebum's birthday today. Jinyoung was sitting comfortably on his chair hammock as he prepared the movie which they wanted to watch together on his laptop. "Okay, I'm ready over here, hyung." He heard shuffling from the other side before a raspy voice came back with an "I'm also ready, Jinyoungie." And Jinyoung cannot deny how much that nickname still casts a light blush on his cheeks (especially with this low, raspy voice.) With a synchronized countdown, they started the movie and commented about the references to other movies they spotted during some scenes.</p>
<p>As they finished the movie, Jinyoung was about to say goodbye and hang up but Jaebum held him back. "Wait, Jinyoungie. I would like to tell you something," Jaebum said with a quiet voice which worried Jinyoung. "What's wrong, hyung?"</p>
<p>A sigh was all he heard from the older and now Jinyoung was thinking about all bad scenarios. Was Jaebum about to end their friendship? Did something bad happen to him? The thoughts were fretting him and Jaebum must have sensed it somehow because he was know chuckling softly.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Jinyoungie... I'm just a bit nervous but I think you should know this," Jaebum started and Jinyoung was holding his breath as he was getting himself ready for the next thing Jaebum wants to say.</p>
<p>"I don't have a soulmate clock."</p>
<p>A tense silence was surrounding them as Jinyoung was still trying to process what Jaebum just said. "What?" was all that he could mutter and Jaebum sighed again. "Well, it's not like I don't have a timer on my wrist at all but there are no numbers just black lines laughing at my misery."</p>
<p>And when Jinyoung still didn't say anything, Jaebum continued: " I can totally understand you if you would now hate me for not telling you this sooner but I was scared that you would laugh at me for not having a soulmate but the main reason why I didn't want to tell you that was because I fell in love with you. But I never wanted to stay in your way of you getting together with your soulmate, so I stayed quiet. I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ah."</p>
<p>Jinyoung was shaking his head when he heard what Jaebum said and gasped while tears were escaping his eyes. "You're such an idiot, hyung." A dry chuckle escaped Jaebum's lips. "I know." Jinyoung shook his head again but since the other couldn't see it, Jinyoung took a deep breath. "No, you don't, hyung. Because there is nothing to be scared of...because I share the same fate as you, hyung. I also don't have numbers. I was born without a soulmate."</p>
<p>To make his words valid, he took a picture of his wrist and sent it to Jaebum and a gasp and some sobs were heard from the older one. "You also-" Jinyoung sniffed and laughed a little. "Yes, hyung." They both laughed and talked for the rest of the night about their life with a blank timer.</p>
<p>When the clock was showing that they almost talked through the night and Jinyoung was yawning, they decided to put an end to this call. "Ah, Jinyoungie." The younger let out a small 'hmm' to signal the other to continue. "You haven't answered my other question yet," Jaebum said and the younger whined followed by a sleepy giggle. "Yes, hyung. I love you too." And it seems like Jaebum heard the answer he needed and wished Jinyoung a good night before confessing his love again and hanging up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>———❆❆❆❆♚❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎——— </strong>
</p>
<p>As they now spend their time together as lovers, they started to be more open about everything and almost texted or called at every possible time. Jaebum would now often send him pictures of his cats with captions like 'Our kids are being weird again' or 'They and I want to see their other dad ㅡㅅㅡ' (he was quite petty about the fact that he accidentally revealed his face by accidentally tapping on video chat and Jinyoung still didn't show him his face) or he would even write him love songs with really cheesy lyrics.</p>
<p>(Sometimes Jinyoung even got some random selcas of his handsome boyfriend and Jinyoung could have sworn that he would always suffer from a heart attack whenever he saw them.)</p>
<p>Jinyoung, on the other hand, loved to tease the older with pictures of one of his many turtlenecks while only showing his chin or taking pictures of his latest latte arts with a small finger heart.</p>
<p>People around Jinyoung were starting to tease him even more and Youngjae once came to visit him to congratulate him on their relationship as he was on a date with Suhyun. And he asked Youngjae not to tell Jaebum about their meeting as he knew how desperate the older was to finally see him but of course, Youngjae had to gush over him to Jaebum right after he sat down at the table.</p>
<p>(Jinyoung had to deal with a sulky Jaebum for the rest of the day because 'Youngjae was able to see his Jinyoungie sooner than his actual boyfriend' which is also the reason why Jinyoung finally gave in and send Jaebum a picture of himself and he was quite delighted that Jaebum was basically worshipping him for the next hours.)</p>
<p>As time passed, it was almost Jinyoung's birthday and they were now planning his birthday party. "Hyung, trust me, you don't need to send me a present. It's enough when we just watch a movie as we did for your birthday," Jinyoung tried to reassure the older but the other frowned which he could clearly see as they finally video chat for the first time. "Of course, we have to do something special! It's your first birthday with your boyfriend. And you know what? I'm going to visit you."</p>
<p>Jinyoung's jaw fell as he almost choked on air. "Hyung, are you serious? It's almost a 5 hour trip to my place. I don't want you to go so far just for my birthday." Jaebum furiously shook his head. "Nope, Jinyoungie. I will drive to you and this is final." Jinyoung doesn't know why but the determination in Jaebum's eyes and the sincerity in his voice made him fall in love again.</p>
<p>"Okay, hyung. Do whatever you want to do. But once you're here...Be prepared for lots of kisses and cuddles." Jinyoung threatened him jokingly and the other replied with a burst of hearty laughter. "Sure. So the day after tomorrow will be the day we meet each other."</p>
<p>And suddenly Jinyoung's wrist started to hurt like it was burning. The younger was gripping the place where it burnt and he could faintly hear the others shouts while everything seemed to feel blurry. As the pain immediately faded in the next second, Jinyoung groggily stared at his wrist and a loud gasp fell from his lips.</p>
<p>
  <strong>𝟒 𝟕 : 𝟓 𝟗 : 𝟓 𝟗</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hyung...," Jinyoung whispered as he looked up to his lover who was staring at him with teary eyes and a tight grip on his wrist. "Did the same happen to you, Jinyoung-ah?" Jaebum choked out and the younger nodded while holding up his wrist with the timer counting down and when Jaebum did the same they both were crying. "I love you, Jinyoungie," the older sobbed and the other was only able to whisper an 'I love you, too, Jaebum-hyung.' before they broke down and smiled with relief washing all over them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>———❆❆❆❆♚❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎——— </strong>
</p>
<p>Raindrops were falling onto the rooftop as he was sitting on his bed by the window while sipping a cup of steaming hot chocolate. As the pearls of water were slowly blurring the city lights and the busy city was drowned out by the falling rain, Jinyoung was counting down the seconds on his wrist until his fated mate would come and save him from this lonely world.</p>
<p>When he heard the bell ring, Jinyoung sat up with a squeal and ran downstairs as he burst open the door and beamed at the man he loves dearly in front of him. The other just grinned, held up his arm and exposed his wrist and Jinyoung mirrored his actions before they pulled each other into a tight embrace and they didn't care that the rain was drenching them as they only focused on each other. Jaebum cupped his face gently in his calloused hands and when he smelled the rain and sandalwood emitted from his lover, Jinyoung felt like he was on cloud nine again. And when they were leaning into a kiss, Jaebum whispered something that made Jinyoung tear up again as he lets the other kiss him senseless.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, my beautiful soulmate."</p>
<p>
  <strong>𝟎 𝟎 : 𝟎 𝟎 : 𝟎 𝟎</strong>
</p>
<p>He was eighteen when he was fated to have no soulmate.</p>
<p>He was twenty when he stopped trying to look for one.</p>
<p>He was twenty-one when he met Jaebum.</p>
<p>He was twenty-two when he found the love of his life.</p>
<p>He turned twenty-three when he finally met his soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/fcded_day">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>